Influenza 1918 2009
by Ella Valeris Morrol
Summary: Dos epocas distintas, misma enfermedad, sin embargo Carlisle ha hecho la promesa de mantener a alguien con vida cuesto lo que cueste por segunda vez, pero depende de Edward cumplir o no la promesa. Parejas canon, nuevo personaje. Spoilers de Amanecer.
1. 1918

**N/A:** Bueno... aquí estoy con otra historia, esta vez decidí apegarme al universo Twilight, y no a mi loco y extraño universo donde todos son humanos y todo es 'aburrido' jejeje... Como verán esta historia gira en torno al hecho de estar compartiendo, noventa años después, una enfermedad que mató a miles de personas alrededor del mundo, la influenza del tipo A, subtipo H1N1, anteriormente llamada Fiebre Española y ahora llamada Gripe Porcina, pueden Googlearlo si gustan, se sorprenderían de lo que se encuentra en Internet.

También contiene spoilers de _**Amanecer**_, así que si no lo han leído y no quieren arruinar las sorpresas, pues es mejor que lean esta historia después, ya es cosa suya si lo leen sin haber leído _**Amanecer**_.

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es _mía_, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

______________________________________

**1918**

Desde todo el incidente con los Volturi, mi hermosa hija, Reneesme había crecido y ya tenía el aspecto de una jovencita de dieciséis a pesar de contar con sólo cinco años de vida, nos habíamos mudado de Forks, pero no del estado de Washington, nos encontrábamos en la ciudad de Everett, una ciudad lo suficientemente grande como para mezclarnos bien con la gente alrededor y lo suficientemente pequeña para no volvernos locos al respecto.

Dado que Alice era una fanática de las celebraciones y mi nueva familia estaba tan obsesionada con las fiestas de cumpleaños, decidimos hacerle una pequeña fiesta de "Dulces Dieciséis" y Edward, Alice y yo estábamos planeando su gran regalo.

"¿Qué te parece un auto? No lo se, un Mustang o un lindo Corvette, nada demasiado rápido" dijo Edward en un tono que se me hacía familiar de hace unos cuantos años atrás.

"Todavía con tu obsesión de regalar autos ¿no?" enarqué una ceja cruzándome de brazos, era imposible que permitiera que mi hija de cuatro años anduviera conduciendo por ahí, aún si pudiésemos mandar a hacer una licencia falsa, era moralmente malo.

"Te estás volviendo igual a Charlie" rió mientras me guiñaba un ojo recostado a una ventana, quizás había leído mi mente o quizás me conocía muy bien, pero de todas formas no lo iba a permitir.

"¿Qué opinan de un viaje? Podríamos enviarla de viaje una semana con Jake, no pasaría nada malo, él la protegería" cantó Alice tachando y escribiendo cosas nuevas en su lista para la fiesta.

"Ni pensarlo... de ninguna manera dejaré que mi hija se vaya de viaje con su novio, sin ningún tipo de supervisión y sobretodo cuando..." Edward de inmediato fue interrumpido por Alice y su risilla de duendecito.

"Y sobretodo cuando yo no puedo verlos en mis visiones a ninguno de los dos, ya lo sé, ya lo sé... sólo quería ver si explotabas tal cual lo había previsto" Alice sacó su lengua y se encogió de hombros de manera muy infantil, algo que me sacó unas cuantas carcajadas.

"A si que soy yo la que se está volviendo igual a Charlie ¿no es así Edward?" se acercó desde la ventana en la cual estaba recostado y me besó en la frente.

"No puedo evitarlo, después de todo soy un padre" dijo con una sonrisa un poco preocupada en los labios.

"Por supuesto que lo eres cariño, y uno muy bueno" dijo Esme entrando por la puerta del despacho en el que nos encontrábamos cargando un pequeño cofre. "Alice, hija... acaban de llegar los telares de tul rosa que pediste y necesito tu ayuda para esconderlos y así Nessie no los encuentre"

Alice brincó de inmediato del suelo y salió por la puerta a buscar lo que me imaginaba, sería la decoración de la fiesta, al parecer no escatimaría ni en gastos ni esfuerzos esta vez.

"Esme ¿Dónde está Nessie?" pregunté algo extrañada de no escuchar su corazón cerca de donde nos estábamos.

"Ah... está con Rose y Jasper, le dieron la excusa de que Jasper anda con el apetito voraz y Rose está allí para asegurarse de que él no delate el secreto de la fiesta, mientras Emmett recibe a Jacob y a la manada a las orillas de Puget Sound" de seguro Jake había viajado con sus más allegados, dejando a cargo de la reserva a Sam y a los lobos más jóvenes.

"Pero pensé que Carlisle la había sacado a pasear" tampoco había escuchado a Carlisle desde hacía un buen rato y me pareció lógico.

"No, él esta en el hospital" dijo Edward mirando a Esme, como esperando su confirmación.

"Si, ha habido veinte nuevos casos de influenza tan sólo esta semana" Esme avanzó unos pasos entregándome el cofre que gentilmente había buscado para mi. "Iré a supervisar a Alice, o sino pondrá la casa de cabeza"

"Gracias Esme" dije al verla salir, sabía que me podría escuchar.

"¿Es eso...?" preguntó Edward señalando el cofre.

"Si" le interrumpí "Son tus cosas... las antiguas y polvorientas cosas de Edward Masen" reí a la par que me dejaba caer en la alfombra persa y abría el cofre de madera.

"¿Por qué le pediste a Esme que te buscara todo esto?" preguntó y mordí mi labio sonriente.

"Porque imaginé a que a Reneesme le gustaría saber sobre el pasado de su padre" asintió comprendiendo "y también pensé que te gustaría darle algo de su abuela biológica"

Edward se sentó a mi lado y juntos contemplamos su contenido, una vieja boina, digna de un niño vendedor de periódicos, una cajita con joyería femenina, una serie de fotografías que me gustaron mucho a pesar de estar en sepia y blanco y negro, había una de Elizabeth su madre, de Edward padre, de un Edward como de unos siete años con un perro pastor muy peludo a su lado.

"¿Tenias un perro?" pregunté fascinada al ver la expresión de felicidad de Edward en la fotografía.

"Si, creo que su nombre era Skipper o algo así" sonrió al recordar algo de su pasado.

"Pensé que estábamos dotados con una gran memoria" comenté sonriente.

"De hecho si, lo recordamos todo muy bien, pero mientras más años pasan, menos recordamos de nuestra vida humana, sólo lo más relevante se queda con nosotros" tomó la pila de fotos de mis manos y la revisó con el ceño fruncido como tratando de recordar algo.

Miré una de las fotos y comprendí la expresión de su rostro, era él empujando a una chica en un columpio sostenido de una rama de un roble bastante grande.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no habías tenido novia antes" pregunté de manera sutil, mientras tomaba la foto y la detallaba mejor, era una chica muy hermosa, con una sonrisa muy bonita y un largo cabello oscuro.

"Créeme que la recordaría si ese fuera el caso" revisó de nuevo las fotos y había otra de la misma chica jugueteando con Skipper. "Pero creo que la debí haber bloqueado de mi mente como humano para no recordarla ahora que soy vampiro"

Seguí buscando en el cofre y encontré una pila considerable de sobres dirigidos a 'Edward Masen Jr.' Desaté el cordón que las unía y las abaniqué frente a él.

"Conque cartas de amor... veamos" abrí la primera y la leí en voz alta "20 de noviembre de 1917... Querido Edward: te he extrañado tanto, a pesar de que Nueva Orleáns es muy colorida y llena de vida, siento un vacío muy grande en mi corazón por tu ausencia, supongo que era de esperarse, después de todo, nunca me imaginé viviendo tan lejos de mi mejor amigo..." detuve la lectura y lo miré sorprendida, después de todo, no era su novia.

"Te lo dije... leamos la siguiente" tomó otra y la abrió aclarando innecesariamente su garganta para leerla. "13 de diciembre de 1917... Querido Edward: me siento tan abochornada al contarte esto, pero me temo que debo decirlo o explotare de la dicha, desde mi llegada a Nueva Orleáns un chico llamado Carter Adamms me ha estado cortejando y sé que suena apresurado, pero creo que pedirá mi mano en poco tiempo, no pensé que en mi anterior carta fuese necesario contártelo, pues no pensé que querría nada seguro, pero justo esta tarde me insinuó algo sobre envejecer juntos y ver a nuestros hijos crecer ¿Te lo imaginas Edward? ¿Yo, una madre?... Oh Edward me siento tan tonta ¿Cómo puedo sentir tantas cosas por un chico que apenas conozco?" detuvo la lectura de la carta con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro y añadió al final "Con amor, Catherine... Catherine, creo recordarla, era muy sonriente y tenía el cabello rojizo, un castaño rojizo que era como si la sangría tiñese al cuero y mejillas muy rosadas, como muñeca de porcelana" hizo una pausa mirándome "no sientas celos, aparentemente era mi mejor amiga"

"No te preocupes, no lo estoy" luego bajé el escudo de mi mente para confirmarle mentalmente de que no lo estaba "de verdad Edward, no lo estoy" pensé mientras tomaba otra carta y la leía en voz alta. "26 de diciembre de 1917... ¡Qué días tan maravillosos he pasado! Al día siguiente de haberte enviado mi ultima carta, Carter me sorprendió con un anillo de compromiso y a mi padre no le quedó de otra sino darnos su bendición" aparté por un segundo la carta "Vaya... y yo que creía que eras sólo tu, al parecer era un síndrome de la época" ambos reímos y continué con la carta "Nos casaremos en víspera de año nuevo, será todo tan hermoso, desearía tener una cama caliente y un techo que ofrecerte para que viajaras y así compartir mi felicidad contigo... Aunque me siento tan egoísta al sólo hablar de mi ¿es que acaso ninguna chica te ha llamado la atención? ¿No me dirás que te volviste eunuco? Me preocupa tu situación... Besos, Cat."

"Vayamos a la siguiente, por favor" tomó otra carta y se apresuró en leerla y me reí un poco de su reacción, fue algo inesperada.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te llamó eunuco? Vamos Edward, creo que quedó demostrado de que no lo eres" ¿Cómo podría Edward ser según los diccionarios, poco viril y afeminado? Al parecer tener una esposa y una hija, eran prueba suficiente de que no lo era.

"No, no se trata de eso, es que estoy empezando a recordar" tomó una carta, tras otra leyendo muy por encima su contenido, hasta que se detuvo en una "2 de marzo de 1918... ¡Edward, estoy en estado! Según el doctor, estoy esperando un bebé de Carter, me siento tan afortunada, el saber que tendré un hijo o hija de su sangre me llena de una alegría incluso mas grande que cuando me casé con él... Edward no puedo ver el día en que tengas un hijo, serás tan dichoso como yo, o incluso aún más pues he escuchado que a los hombres les enorgullece tanto el hecho de ser padres que esperan y celebran la llegada del bebé con un habano de los más costosos" no la terminó de leer y yo pasé a otra del mismo mes.

"28 de marzo de 1918... Bien dicen que la alegría antecede al llanto Edward, mi padre se ha enfermado de un extraño tipo de gripe y no sabemos si tiene cura o si saldrá con vida de ello, Carter me dice que le escriba todos los días una nota de buenos días, porque cree que eso le hará bien, yo hago lo que él me dice y también le envío algo de sopa con el mensajero, me preocupa tanto mi padre... sólo le pido al cielo que lo mantenga con vida para que pueda ver a su nieto nacer" me detuve en ese instante, leer en ese momento las cartas de Catherine me habían hecho darme cuenta de lo duro que fue en aquel entonces para tanta gente... llevar una vida normal y sin preocupaciones y de repente, una enfermedad incurable que terminaba en muerte. "Dime algo Edward... ¿Ella vivía sola con su padre? Como Charlie y yo" Edward asintió recordando todo.

"Si, sólo que su madre había muerto cuando ella tenia ocho años... fue la época en que ella y yo nos hicimos amigos" revisó todas las cartas buscando una respuesta a una pregunta formulada sólo en su cabeza y me mostró la ultima, de fecha 20 de junio, el cumpleaños de Edward, la leyó enterrando sus dedos en su cabello "Lamento mucho la pérdida de tu padre, pero a pesar de todo, sé que él esta en un lugar mejor, donde no sufrirá y todo será alegría para él, es una pena que no esté contigo para verte un año mayor, sin embargo, el resto de tus seres queridos estamos aquí para ti y sabes que cuentas con nosotros. Te envío una boina y Carter te envía saludos, es reconfortante saber que te encuentras bien de salud y tu madre también... he extrañado a mi padre desde su partida al cielo, pero hemos aprendido, Carter y yo, a ver el lado positivo de las cosas, habernos casado no sólo nos hizo más maduros como pareja sino también como seres humanos, pues vemos todos desde otra perspectiva, aún anhelo el momento en que puedas compartir esta hermosa experiencia con un verdadero amor y desde ya envío mis bendiciones a la que te llenará de dicha... espero que sea un tanto más testaruda que tú, pero a la vez que tenga la fragilidad para que la puedas proteger y amar en todo momento, sé que suena apresurado, pero siento que ya quiero a esa chica que Dios está preparando para ti... ¡Oh, el bebé ha dado unas pataditas! Lo hace cada vez que te mencionamos en casa... creo que lo llamaré Edward o tal vez Anthony, lo que mejor le parezca a Carter, pues se que no se opondrá a la idea" leyó el resto de la carta en silencio y con una sonrisa en los labios, concluyendo "Con amor, Cat."

"¿No hay mas cartas?" pregunté al ver su cara de felicidad.

"No... no hay mas cartas, enfermé después de mi cumpleaños y lo demás es historia" abrí el joyero de su madre y se lo ofrecí esperando que sacara una pieza para Reneesme, sacó una cadenita con un guardapelo que contenía dos fotografías. "Abuelo y abuela, directo desde el siglo pasado"

________________________________

La fiesta empezó antes de lo esperado al llegar Jacob con Quil, Embry, Seth y Leah... tal como lo había imaginado, al parecer el viaje los había afectado pues estaban comiendo como nunca los había visto, o tal vez tenía tiempo sin verlos comer, como sea, estaban disfrutando de la comida que Edward, Esme y yo habíamos preparado para ellos y fue muy divertido conversar mientras esperábamos a la cumpleañera.

"Viejo... no has perdido tu toque, sigues cocinando genial" farfulló Seth atragantándose con una patata asada y todos nos reímos del cuadro.

"De hecho Seth... eso lo cocinó Bella" dijo Edward sentado a mi lado y acariciando mi hombro.

"Entonces debo decir que ha mejorado... mucho" dijo Jacob terminando su quinto plato de la tarde.

"¿Así que no te gustaba mi comida antes?" pregunté en un tono indignado.

"Pues si... tanto como me gusta el siervo crudo o un bocado de arena" dijo en un tono casual y bromista.

"¡Pequeña bestia peluda!" tomé lo primero que estuvo a mi mano y lo lancé hacia él, me di cuenta cuando lo atrapó que era un cojín.

"Bella, Bella... ¿no ves que soy más rápido que tú?" se rió pero antes de que terminara de reírse ya yo me encontraba detrás de él susurrando a su oído.

"No lo creo, Jake" soplé su oído y volví a mi asiento al lado de mi esposo riéndome de la situación.

"Vaya Jake, chica vampiro no anda con juegos" dijo Embry para recibir con el rostro el golpe del cojín que tenía Jacob en sus manos.

"Embry... eso ya no es gracioso, en el caso de que no lo hayas notado, Bella es una chica vampiro ¡Literalmente!" dijo Quil rematando con un golpe a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Embry.

"Chicos, chicos... creo que ya es suficiente de todas formas no creo que a Bella le moleste ¿cierto?" habló Leah calmándolos a todos y yo sólo asentí con la cabeza admirando la escena. "Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que hemos extrañado a las sanguijuelas en Forks... no se lo tomen a mal, pero nuestras vidas han estado bastante aburridas desde que se mudaron para acá"

"No te preocupes, también los extrañamos... pulgosos" comentó Emmett entrando a la sala desde la cocina cargando con otra gran bandeja de comida.

Oí a Jake gruñir casi en silencio, pero me adelanté para evitar un conflicto.

"¡Hey, no te molestes! Después de todo, alguien tenía que vengarse por Rosalie y todos los chistes de rubias que le hiciste" Jacob se calmó un poco mientras todos nos reíamos.

Quil y Embry decidieron servirse un poco más de comida, Leah y yo sorprendentemente nos pusimos a conversar y todos llevaban un muy buen ambiente amistoso, hasta que todos se tensaron al oír las llantas de un auto frenando contra el asfalto.

"¡La cumpleañera está aquí!" cantó Alice mientras apagábamos las luces y nos escondíamos detrás de los muebles, puertas, debajo de las mesas, era divertido ser más humano por una noche, con excepción de Emmett, quién decidió 'esconderse' sobre el candelabro.

La puerta se abrió iluminando vagamente la sala por unos segundos antes de ser cerrada por Jasper y todos pudimos notar como Nessie tropezaba torpemente con las mesitas del pasillo, algo que me extrañó pues si ella había heredado algo de mi cuando era humana, eran mis ojos y no mi torpeza.

"Tía Rosalie ¿es 100% necesario que me vendes los ojos de esta forma?" era evidente la frustración en la voz de Reneesme, algo que había heredado, sin duda alguna de Edward.

"No, pero seguro es más divertido" Rose rió parándose detrás de ella, al igual que Jasper.

"Además, necesitamos saber si tus sentidos están bien atentos" y ahí estaban los 'gemelos Hale', no recordaba verlos así, desde... bueno, desde el día en que cumplí 18 años, de verdad parecían hermanos por la forma en que actuaban y la manera en que sus palabras y acciones siempre estaban coordinadas.

"De acuerdo... lo intentaré" suspiró algo frustrada "hay uno, dos... cinco latidos, aparte del mío, huelen a mar, pino, corteza de árbol y canela, lo que nos lleva a que son cinco Quileutes"

"¡Esa es mi sobrina!" Todos sentimos la alegría inmediata de Jasper con Nessie, había algo en enseñarle esas pequeñas formas de reconocimiento que lo llenaban de alegría, tal como un tío enseñándole a su sobrina. "Ahora... ¿puedes reconocer exactamente quienes son?"

"¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Por quién me tomas? Quil y Embry... debajo de la mesa, Seth detrás de las escaleras, Leah... muy inteligente, te quedaste en el sofá" se escuchó la risa sonora de Seth desde las escaleras y tuve ganas de reírme también pero el juego aún no había terminado. "Y Jake... no intentes escapar, te olí desde que entré, estás al lado de la puerta de entrada"

"¿Cómo podría escapar de ti? Moriría si me alejo demasiado..."

"Y supongo que la imprimación es un factor ¿no?"

"Pues ¿cómo vivir apartado del ser más hermoso de esta tierra?" escuché los pasos de Jacob acercándose a Reneesme y en ese momento deseé tener el poder de Alec o de Jane para mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de mi pequeña.

Oí como una palmada, más bien un manotón, que al parecer provenía de Rosalie hacia Jacob para hacer que quitara sus manos de encima de Reneesme, gracias a Dios yo no era la única que se sentía sobre protectora este día.

"Aún le falta identificar a los más difíciles... así que no interfieras chucho" se escuchó el taconeo de Rosalie bajando los dos escalones que conectaban al pasillo de la puerta con la sala de estar y los pasos de Jasper y Reneesme acompañándola.

"Bueno... puedo decir que la abuela Esme está en la cocina, Alice en la puerta que lleva al salón de música, mamá y papá tomados de la mano detrás del sofá grande" Edward se rió por lo bajo de la conjetura de su hija mientras besaba mi cuello, por debajo de mi oreja. "Papá... hay público, así que... abstente de tus demostraciones publicas de afecto, por favor"

"No te dejes distraer..." dijo Jasper riendo, sintiendo nuestra aura tan... privada.

"No lo haré... el abuelo Carlisle no está, las llantas dejaron marcas frente a la casa y aún están recientes y por ultimo... Emmett, tío Emmett... no, no está tampoco... ya por favor enciendan las luces y sáquenme está bufanda de los ojos, es frustrante no ver nada" las luces se encendieron y todos salimos de nuestros escondites "¡Gracias!"

Reneesme dio unos pasos liberándose de la bufanda cuando Emmett se dejó caer frente a ella, su expresión fue lo que más me ha causado risa hasta ahora, fue una cara de decepción pero a la vez de saber que algo así ocurriría.

"¡Será para la próxima ocasión, pequeña!" dijo Emmett alborotándole el cabello a Reneesme quién aún tenía la boca abierta.

La velada fue muy divertida, entre los juegos que Alice había preparado y la apertura de regalos, Rosalie y Alice le compraron cada una dos pares de zapatos de diseñador, Jasper un libro con todos los mapas del mundo, Leah le regaló un par de aretes artesanales que ella misma había hecho con ayuda de Seth, en hilo rosa, por ser el color favorito de Nessie, entre Quil y Embry le regalaron un abrigo de piel, y aún no estoy segura de donde provino esa piel, pero se veía muy bien en ella, Emmett, como broma personal le regaló una capa con capucha roja, Jake talló un relieve de su nombre en fresno para que lo pusiera como decoración en su cuarto, Esme le entregó la primera mitad de una enciclopedia de medicina, puesto que la otra mitad la tenía Carlisle, yo le entregué la boina que perteneció una vez a su padre como humano y Edward le entregó el guardapelo con la fotografía de sus abuelos biológicos.

"Papá... ¿te das cuenta de qué tan genial es esto? Es una reliquia, gracias... lo cuidaré con mi vida" Nessie inmediatamente se prendó de él, y estoy segura que si Edward y yo pudiésemos llorar, en ese instante lo habríamos hecho.

"Lo mejor para mi pequeña ¿no?" dijo Edward besando su frente

Todos estuvimos muy pendientes de ese conmovedor momento de padre-hija, hasta que Alice se tensó frente a todos con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, Jasper la tomó de la cintura guiándola al sofá para sentarla mientras once pares de ojos los seguían en su trayecto, Alice apretó muy fuerte los ojos al final y dirigió su mirada hacia donde Edward, Reneesme y yo estábamos parados.

"Alice ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué viste?" pregunté, pero ella sólo veía a Edward y Edward a su vez se tensó al saber los pensamientos de Alice...

________________________

**Notas finales: **Este si es un gran reto... ¿Qué vio Alice? ¿Cómo afecta esto a los demás personajes? ¿Qué cambios les espera a los Cullen en sus vidas? ¿Tendrá esto un final feliz?

Espero que esta historia no me tome mas de dos capítulos, sinceramente quise hacerla porque algo en mi se movió al enterarme de tantas cosas sobre esta gripe tan letal y también en honor a todos los caídos por causa de esta, en 1918-1919 y lo que va de este año 2009

Si les gustó denle a 'GO', dejen reviews son el salario de un fanficker **^,^**


	2. 2009

**N/A:** No estaba muerta, tampoco de parranda, es que tuve SERIOS problemas con mi Internet y mi señor PC no reaccionaba muy bien, para las que no lo sepan, él es un señor mayor y hay que tratarlo con cuidado ;) les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, que espero no ofenda a nadie y que tampoco sea tan larga como mis dedos me indican.

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia es _mía_, los personajes son de mi tía: _Stephenie Meyer_. XD

_____________________________________

**2009**

"Alice ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué viste?" pregunté, pero ella sólo veía a Edward y Edward a su vez se tensó al saber los pensamientos de Alice.

"Jasper, Emmett, ayúdenme a preparar una habitación..." Edward arrastró su voz con las últimas palabras dirigiéndose escaleras arriba hacia una habitación vacía, seguido de Jasper y Emmett.

"¿Qué fue eso exactamente?" preguntó Leah, siguiéndolos con la mirada.

"No lo se" miré a Alice confundida ¿Cuál había sido esa visión que vio Edward en la cabeza de Alice que los puso a ambos de ese humor tan repentino? "Alice..."

"Está sucediendo de nuevo Bella" Alice me miró con una expresión de confusión y melancolía. "Carlisle hizo de nuevo la promesa que mantiene a Edward con vida... pero esta vez no sé que ocurrirá después que ella esté aquí"

"¿Ella? ¿El abuelo Carlisle convertirá a una chica aquí en la casa?" Reneesme me miró aún más confundida mientras pronunciaba cada palabra.

"No mientras estemos aquí, ya hemos cedido demasiado al tratado con ustedes" gruñó Jacob desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso Jake? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haber cedido tanto al tratado por nosotros? ¿Por mi?" Reneesme lo miró enfurecida, una expresión que jamás había visto en su angelical rostro.

"Nessie, tu eres distinta, tu..." Jacob intentó explicarse, pero Reneesme lo detuvo.

"Por supuesto que soy distinta, soy la hija de la que una vez fue una humana y de un vampiro... que de no ser por Carlisle, hubiese muerto en Chicago en 1918. Pero tu no ves eso... ¿Qué acaso su deber como lobos no es proteger la vida de las personas? Esta chica se está muriendo y te pones a pensar en un tratado..." Rosalie tomó a Reneesme por los hombros para tratar de calmarla.

"¡Nessie! Ya he visto lo que solo un neófito puede causar, no quiero exponerte a esa clase de peligro, entiende" no alzó la voz pero se pudo ver como fácilmente la vena de su cuello se brotaba en un acto evidente de enojo.

"Jake... ya no estamos cerca de la reserva, creo que pueden hacer lo que les plazca, el tratado simplemente no cubre esta zona" dijo Seth en un tono pacificador, sin embargo Jake no lo escuchó y salió por la puerta sonando un gruñido y luego su piel humana siendo rasgada, quizás huiría al bosque a pensar como hacía de costumbre.

"¡Que cabeza dura es ese niño...!" dijo Leah caminando lentamente hacia la puerta "Iré a ver si puedo hacerlo entrar en razón... después de todo, uds. son diferentes ¿no?" abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando sólo a sus hermanos lobos. "¿Vienen o qué?"

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los cuatro estaban abandonando la casa para ir detrás de Jacob. Reneesme sólo los vio partir con la mirada fija a la puerta y los puños apretados, recordando todo lo que había vivido con Jake, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, la primera salida de cacería juntos, el recuerdo de sus manitas aferradas al pelaje de Jacob en el momento que iban a escapar de lo que parecía ser una muerte segura, todos esos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente a la vez que dejaba que los demás presentes también lo vieran. Me acerqué a ella y Rose me cedió espacio, la acuné por la espalda entre mis brazos y besé su tibia mejilla.

"Sé que lo amas hija... y se que él también te ama, pero debes darle tiempo, no puedes esperar que tenga la mente tan abierta como Seth" sequé las lagrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos y la abracé con amor, como el primer día que la tuve en mis brazos. "Ahora, saquémosle a tu tía toda la información posible de su visión"

Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, no una forzada como se esperaría en esta situación, sino una de no querer admitir la curiosidad que albergaba.

"Antes de que pregunten" dijo Alice levantando un dedo "no es nadie a quién conocemos... es una chica de piel blanca, pero con las mejillas rosadas, no sabría decirles si es natural o por la fiebre y con el cabello largo y rojo, la vi rodeada por todos nosotros en una habitación de esta casa y Carlisle a su lado a punto de convertirla cuando..." Alice arrastró la última palabra, dejándonos en suspenso a todas en la sala.

"¿Cuando qué? ¿Qué sucede después tía Alice?" Nessie estaba ansiosa por saber, después de todo ella sólo conocía las historias y la teoría de cómo nos trasformábamos, jamás había visto esos relatos en practica y le causaba demasiada curiosidad presenciarlo.

"Cuando volví a la realidad, no pude ver más nada, lo que quiere decir..."

"¿Que aún no se ha decidido nada? Pensé que habías dicho que Carlisle convertiría a esta chica en una de nosotros" dijo Rosalie de brazos cruzados tratando de entender la situación.

"Dije que lo había prometido... pero él pretende pedirle permiso a Edward, después de todo esta chica se encuentra en la misma situación que él hace noventa años" Alice se dejó caer en el sofá y con sus dedos masajeó sus sienes "Veré que otra cosa puedo averiguar"

"No Alice, no es necesario... Cuando tu padre llegue nos explicará el resto" Esme se sentó a su lado poniendo una mano en su espalda y besando su frente "Ya nos has ayudado mucho y se el estrés en el que estas situaciones te ponen, así que por ahora descansa"

Me dispuse a subir las escaleras cuando sentí a Reneesme detrás de mi con miles de preguntas en su cabeza, volteé y le dediqué una mirada comprensiva.

"Lo se cariño, hay muchas preguntas y quizás pocas respuestas pero mientras déjame hablar con tu padre a solas... de seguro el está en un estrés incluso mayor que cuando ibas a nacer" quizás era un poco fuerte la comparación pero no había otra, aunque al enterarse de esta noticia no quedó en el estado de shock que hace unos años en aquella isla de las costas brasileñas.

Subí las escaleras para encontrarme tan sólo con Emmett y Jasper, estaban acomodando una habitación de color lila, uno de los proyectos personales de Esme, corrieron gentilmente las delgadas cortinas sobre la gran ventana que daba al norte y cuyo paisaje eran sólo bosques, cubrieron la cama con sábanas nuevas y la colocaron junto a la ventana, quizás para que nuestra invitada recibiera más luz

Incluso se tomaron la molestia de encender la calefacción del cuarto, un lujo que Reneesme nos obligaba a tener, puesto que el calor le recordaba a Jacob y para ser sinceros, un poco de calor resultaba muy placentero entre tantos cuerpos fríos.

"¿Dónde está Edward?" pregunté sin vacilar.

"Salió al bosque..." dijo Emmett algo inseguro, luego miró a los ojos de Jasper y al ver que asentía con la cabeza decidió revelarme el resto de la historia "Bella, ya sabes como se pone Edward con todo esto de transformar a un humano teniendo una segunda opción"

"¿Y cual sería esa? ¿Morir? Es influenza de la hablamos, no de un simple resfriado" me crucé de brazos algo frustrada mirando hacia el bosque donde se encontraba Edward.

"No es sólo eso Bella, sentí un poco de nostalgia de su parte por la situación en la que esta chica se encuentra y como todo esto le recuerda a la vida que llevó hasta que te conoció" dijo Jasper colocando una silla junto a la mesa de noche de la pequeña cama blanca.

No pasó la media hora cuando sentimos el Mercedes de Carlisle estacionando frente a la casa, Jasper y yo salimos a recibir a Carlisle y a nuestra probable nueva hermana mientras el resto esperaba en casa.

"Jasper, hijo ¿me das una mano con nuestra invitada?" dijo Carlisle saliendo del auto con una mirada extraña en su rostro.

"Por supuesto" sorprendentemente al pasar el tiempo junto a mi, Jasper se volvió más tolerante con el género humano o quizás contrajo el ambiente de autocontrol que me rodea.

Al Jasper abrir la puerta sentí un frío recorriéndome el cuerpo, cosa que es extraña, ya que mi cuerpo era frío como el de un cadáver. La chica estaba pálida, mas sus mejillas estaban rojas como la sangre y su frente perlada en sudor, se veía que había perdido peso a causa de la fiebre, estaba inconsciente y tenía un bolso tipo mensajero de tela gris sobre su regazo, pero lo que más me impactó fue el parecido que esta chica tenía con Catherine... la amiga de Edward, la misma estructura ósea, el mismo cabello largo y ondulado en las puntas y aunque esta chica sólo tuviera un flequillo de diferencia, cualquiera podría jurar por lo mas sagrado de la tierra que ella era la misma chica que había visto en fotos temprano en la mañana.

"¿Ocurre algo Bella?" preguntó Carlisle poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro mientras caminábamos al interior de la casa.

"Si... y a Edward no le va a gustar esto Carlisle ¿Cuál es su nombre?" inquirí de inmediato, si esa chica tenía algún parentesco con Catherine las cosas se complicarían aún mas para Edward.

"Su nombre según su ID es, Elle K. Sterling" dijo desdoblando la hoja del historial médico que había guardado en su chaqueta, suspiré de alivio al escuchar el apellido.

Mientras Jasper, Alice y Reneesme subieron con la chica Carlisle me retuvo y me llevó a la cocina.

"Dime que sucede Bella, te noté muy tensa desde que esa chica bajó del auto" la voz tranquilizante de mi segundo padre me hizo bajar un poco la intensidad de los nervios.

"Es sólo que esta mañana estuve revisando con Edward sus cosas viejas, ya sabes, de su vida como humano y encontramos unas fotos en las que sale una chica idéntica a la que acabas de traer" vi como su seño se deformó levemente.

"Sabes que es imposible que sea ella ¿no? Han pasado mas de noventa años" Carlisle tenía razón, era físicamente imposible... para una humana.

"Lo sé, pero podría ser su pariente... familia de la mejor amiga que Edward tuvo como humano" unos tosidos llamaron nuestra atención e inmediatamente todos en la casa nos trasladamos hacia la habitación color lila.

"Está despertando... hagan silencio" dijo Reneesme algo inquieta por la nueva ocupante de la habitación.

Pareció confundida al despertar entre tanta gente, buscó por toda la habitación, navegando entre nuestros rostros hasta que encontró a quien buscaba.

"Doctor Cullen ¿qué es esto, un orfanato?" dijo con la voz algo gastada por la tos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

El primero en reírse fue Emmett, y luego todos le seguimos, ya que a simple vista eso parecíamos, un orfanato lleno de adolescentes esperando por ser adoptados.

"No pequeña, por increíble que parezca, somos una familia" dijo Esme sentándose a su lado "aquellos dos preciosos rubios, son los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Hale, son mis sobrinos... quedaron a mi cargo muy jóvenes"

"Estas dos hermosas chicas" dijo Carlisle, tomándome a mí y a Reneesme por los hombros "son Isabella y Vanessa Wolf" sonreí en mi interior por el apellido que me había puesto hace unos años atrás en contra de la voluntad de Edward.

"Pero nos puedes llamar Bella y Nessie, si gustas" apuró a decir Reneesme, ya que su 'otro nombre' no le gustaba mucho.

"De acuerdo... llevamos una rosa, un jazz, una italiana y un monstruo del lago Ness" dijo la pelirroja apuntando a cada uno y memorizando nuestros nombres.

"¿Ven? Les dije que sonaba a serpiente marina" me alegré de saber que por lo menos ella me apoyaría con esa idea.

"Bueno, prosigamos... El grandote cerca de la puerta es Emmett y la chiquilla que está a mi lado es Alice, falta un chico más, Edward... ellos tres si llevan el apellido Cullen y yo soy..." Esme se iba a presentar pero la chica la detuvo.

"Tu debes ser Esme, la mujer que hace que el mundo del Doctor Cullen gire" estoy segura de que si pudiera Esme en ese momento se hubiese sonrojado mas que un tomate.

"¿Eso dijo?" preguntó Esme.

"Nop, no es necesario... se le nota cada vez que dice su nombre o mira su anillo de casado tomándole los signos vitales a alguien" tosió un par de veces y todos nos alarmamos, mas ella se rió de nuestras caras "debieron haberse visto, todos se pusieron pálidos como cadáveres".

"No sabes lo cierto que es eso" susurró Rosalie saliendo de la habitación.

"Eso fue, extraño..." dijo entornando los ojos "pero obviando a la próxima Top Model de América y su presentación familiar al estilo Brady Bunch, díganme que hay detrás de esa fachada bien formada"

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Esme extrañada, de hecho todos lo estábamos por la intuición de esta chica.

"¿Qué hay detrás de esto? ¿Drogas, contrabando de armas, robo, prostitución? No se preocupe Doctor Cullen, crecí rodeada de cosas como esas..." se incorporó en la cama y metió la mano en el bolso gris para sacar un puñado de identificaciones falsas de casi 12 estados.

"Historia interesante, pero veré que hace Rose..." y con eso dicho Emmett salió del cuarto.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunté acercándome a la cama y viendo todos los nombres en las identificaciones: 'Michelle K. Gunn' Arkansas, 'Estelle K. Smith' Rhode Island, 'Janelle K. Nielsen' Texas, 'Danielle K. Vanderbilt' New York City, 'Elle K. Sterling' Manhattan, entre otros, pero pude notar un patrón. "Elle K... astuto, cambias de apellido mas no de nombre"

"Si lo cambio, bueno, a veces... pero juro por la lápida de mis padres que mi nombre original es Elle Sterling, nacida en la elite de Manhattan" puso solemne la mano en el corazón y la otra al aire como haciendo un juramento a la bandera. "Criada entre mafiosos y condenada a olvido" rió divertida ante su juramento y me pareció poco usual su comportamiento.

"A ver... apuesto a que hay una historia interesante detrás de todo esto ¿no Elle?" me senté en la cama frente a ella y revisé una a una con detenimiento las identificaciones.

"De hecho si" comenzó Elle "pero no es muy larga... mi padre era un mafioso con una doble vida, mi madre sabia sobre sus negocios sucios pero no le daba importancia, ya que le daba lo que necesitaba, un techo, ropa y alimentos... el resto de los lujos venía mas por fachada que por placer." Esto de alguna forma me recordó a cierta familia.

Al ver que se detuvo asentí para que continuara.

"Mi madre murió envenenada por un enemigo de mi padre, luego de eso se volvió frío y severo en los negocios y distante conmigo en casa, mi nodriza cuidó de mi hasta mis quince años, fue cuando mi padre fue encarcelado, lo habían atrapado en un negocio grande y yo por ser hija de un maleante quedé a mi suerte, extorsioné a un par de compañeros de negocios de papá y saqué algunas identificaciones falsas, viaje un tanto para allá y otro poco para acá, hasta que llegué al estado de Washington"

"Pero eso no es todo ¿cierto?" pregunté curiosa.

"No, en Seattle conocí a esta chica Fallon y nos hicimos amigas inmediatamente, diría mas bien como hermanas... pero ambas estábamos quebradas así que entramos en malos pasos, empecé a copiar en serie obras de arte y ella las revendía a buen precio, casi nos atrapan en Tacoma, pero mis copias eran tan buenas que lograron burlar a tres conocedores, para estar mas seguras nos mudamos aquí a Everett y el negocio iba genial hasta que..." tosió y golpeó algo frustrada el colchón.

"Hasta que Fallon y tu, contrajeron influenza" la voz de Carlisle se fue acercando hasta que estuvo al lado de Esme. "Iré a ver si puedo traer de vuelta a Edward" le dio un beso en la coronilla a Esme y se dirigió hacia Jasper "Necesitaré tu ayuda ¿vienes?"

"Por supuesto... señoritas, las dejamos a solas" Jasper se excusó y salió junto con Carlisle.

"Ese acento..." dijo Elle, llamando la atencion de todas en la habitación "¿Es del sur?"

"Eres muy observadora" mencionó Esme con un tono casi apremiante.

"Si, puedo identificar sus personalidades sólo con ver a la gente" explicó Elle "o con los objetos, por ejemplo... suelo detallarlos a la perfección para luego copiarlos tal cual, por eso Fallon me dio esto" tomó su bolso y me mostró un prendedor púrpura con un gato negro y su cola escribiendo la palabra 'Copy-Kat'

"¿Copy-Kat?" pregunté algo preocupada.

"Si, mi segundo nombre es Katherine y a Fallon le pareció divertido escribir la palabra copycat con K, como mi nombre" tosió estruendosamente y pareció marearse pues se sostuvo las sienes con ambas manos y apretó muy fuerte los ojos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Esme levantándose de la silla y tomándole la temperatura con la mano sobre la frente, Elle asintió pero Esme no pareció muy convencida, era una ventaja que se encontrara con tan alta temperatura, así jamás se daría cuenta de la piel fría que nos cubría a todos "Iré a la cocina a prepararte un remedio casero, a ver si con eso por lo menos se te pasa el mareo"

"Gracias" Esme se retiró del cuarto dejándonos sólo a Alice, Reneesme y a mi con Elle. "¿Es siempre así de maternal?" las tres asentimos con la cabeza y ella rió por lo bajo. "Siempre vi eso en las películas, pero nunca imaginé que de verdad existieran mujeres así... ya saben, como la mamá de Stuart Little. Ghandi parecería un tirano al lado de Esme o Carlisle" y en cierto modo tenía razón, hasta los momentos no había conocido a nadie tan comprensivo, protector y pacifista como este par, o quizás si, y estaba ahora casada con Sam.

"Wow... de verdad si lees a la gente" dijo Alice tomando el asiento que había dejado Esme. "A ver... ¿Qué puedes decir de mi?"

"Pues... te gusta mucho la moda, te la llevarías muy bien con la mitad de las chicas Neoyorquinas, la otra mitad te envidiaría" Alice rió divertida y le pidió que siguiera "además, cargas con una responsabilidad muy grande pero aún así no te desanimas porque está en ti ser optimista por ti y por los demás, quizás por eso el rubio está tan enamorado de ti"

"Bella, debo decir que no vi esa venir..." Alice levantó las cejas en verdadero asombro. "¿Y que tal de las hermanas Wolf?"

Se pasó un dedo por el mentón sonriente cuando por fin dijo "Les gustan los hombres mayores" Alice fue la primera en reírse, luego observé a Reneesme y estaba sorprendida por la afirmación pero igual se rió y a mi no me quedó de otra sino seguirles.

"Esa fue buena, debo admitirlo, te la llevarías muy bien con Jake" dije al detenerme de tanta risa.

"¿Jake? ¿Otro miembro de esta gran familia?" preguntó examinando mi rostro, quizás en eso se basaba para leer a la gente.

"¡No! Él es mi novio, y el mejor amigo de mi... hermana" mordí mi labio algo nerviosa, era un tic heredado de mi vida humana y Reneesme al casi revelar nuestro secreto de madre-hija lo sacó a relucir.

Elle entrecerró los ojos y recogió las piernas por debajo de la cobija poniendo los brazos cruzados por sobre las mismas y apoyando el mentón en las rodillas y me preguntó "Y ese chico Edward ¿Es tu novio?"

"Eh... ¿Por qué la pregunta?" dudé un poco en si responder así que respondí con otra pregunta.

"Fácil... el musculoso y la rubia exhalan la palabra 'lujuria', Esme y Carlisle son más del tipo 'romance', el otro rubio y Alice tienen algo muy parecido a lo que Nessie reflejó cuando nombró a Jake, algo así como 'esperanza', pero tu... tu eres distinta, la palabra 'amor' te quedaría pequeña" tosió un par de veces y Esme no tardó en subir con una taza de infusión, olía como a flores y hierbas, quizás era un remedio bastante antiguo.

"Aquí tienes querida, espero que te sientas mejor" Esme le entregó la taza y ella sorbió un poco antes de seguir.

"Entonces, lo son… ¿o me equivoco?" siguió sorbiendo hasta acabarse la mitad de la taza.

En eso tuve la oportunidad de detallar su carácter tan observador, en cierta forma me recordaba a mí, pero su insistencia era arena de otro costal, quizás nos encontrábamos en presencia de otra lectora de mentes, miré a Alice a punto de preguntarle si podría ser cierto pero ella anticipó mi pregunta y se encogió de hombros respondiendo antes de que llegara a pronunciar cualquier palabra.

"Quizás debas contestar la pregunta de Elle" dijo Esme de manera dulce.

"Si, si lo somos pero ¿cómo…?" empecé a preguntar pero ella me interrumpió de nuevo.

"¡Lo sabía! Vaya, no he perdido mi toque" miró a lo lejos mientras seguía sorbiendo, se detuvo y aún besando el borde de la taza abrió la boca como para hacer una pregunta, pero se quedó callada, mirando a las sabanas.

"No morirás, Carlisle le prometió a Fallon que te mantendría con vida. Y créeme, él siempre mantiene sus promesas" Alice se sentó conmigo en la cama, ambas a los pies de Elle.

"¿Cómo sabías…?" preguntó la pelirroja con verdadero asombro en su mirada.

"¿Lo que ibas a preguntar?" Alice le interrumpió con una sonrisa "Puedo ver el futuro, bueno, aunque el futuro subjetivo pude ver que ibas a preguntar, luego cambiaste de opinión" se detuvo y rió ligeramente con esa voz de campana suya "de hecho, cambiaste de opinión unas siete veces tan solo en un segundo, así que decidí aclarar tu duda"

Miré de inmediato el rostro de Elle en busca de una reacción desfavorable ante el secreto de Alice.

"¡Esa es la responsabilidad que llevas en tus hombros! Es genial… y tu" me señaló a mi "¿Ahora me dirás que lees mentes?"

Reí ante su suposición y negué levemente con la cabeza "Ese es trabajo de Edward, el mío es un poco más complicado"

"Hay toda una historia tras eso ¿no es así?" asentí levemente y ella continuó "Cuéntamela"

"De acuerdo, lo haré pero debes responder a un par de preguntas primero" le pedí de manera cortés sonriendo sinceramente.

Sorbió lo último de su taza y se la entregó a Esme. "Gracias Esme, estaba delicioso" su mirada se dirigió a mi y tosiendo con la boca cubierta dijo "Lo que sea, escúpelo"

"¿Por qué no te extrañó lo que te dijo Alice?"

"Porque hace un año encontré a una gitana de ojos dorados que en una lectura de manos me predijo mi futuro, y la verdad no dudo de sus palabras, se que hay gente allá afuera con dones sobrenaturales, así que sabía que esto algún día pasaría" explicó Elle calmadamente.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Alice realmente extrañada de escuchar sobre un don igual al suyo.

Elle extendió su mano izquierda y con la otra señaló las líneas de su palma "¿Ven esta línea, la del medio? Se supone que es la del destino ¿Ven cómo se interrumpe en el medio y sigue otra línea inmediatamente?" Alice y yo asentimos y ella prosiguió "Ella dijo que se suponía que estaría en una situación que marcaría mi destino y lo cambiaría por completo, sus palabras exactas fueron _'Jovencita, estarás metida en un brete, pero un galeno iluminará tu camino'_ ¿Quién dice ese tipo de cosas estos días?"

Mi esposo y su familia sin duda, sonreí para mis adentros y le alenté a que siguiera "¿Se ha cumplido todo lo que te dijo?"

"No exactamente, de todo lo que me dijo…" hubo un gesto incómodo que dibujó su rostro y siguió "dijo que habrían dos hombres, dos príncipes oscuros que lucharían por mi, incluso sobre su amistad milenaria, pero que aquel a quién amaría aún no nacía" negó con la cabeza manteniendo la confusión en su rostro "Eso, no logré entenderlo y no estoy segura de que lo entienda algún día" suspiró frustrada y sonrió sin ganas hacia nosotras.

Sentí la mano de Reneesme sobre mi hombro y capté la imagen que enviaba a mi mente, aquellos dos rumanos que habían servido de testigos y me estremecí al saber que aún los recordaba con nitidez, lo mismo hizo con Alice y su cara de duendecillo se iluminó con una extraña ironía.

"Creo que conocemos a tus príncipes" dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo delicadamente.

"No te me escapes, Bella" sonrió amablemente hacia mi y sentí una onda calida en mi pecho, fue como haberme re-encontrado con una amiga que aún no conocía por completo. "Tienes que contarme tu historia"

"Si, lo había olvidado" mentí torpemente y proseguí. "Espero que no tengas sueño, es una historia bastante larga que necesita mas de un narrador…"

______________________________

**Nota final:** Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Debo seguir? Esta de su parte!

(Espero no haber perdido el toque =S)


End file.
